Nick 4 The Dance
by stupidzayn87
Summary: Nick and Bebe go to the school dance and when Bebe almost dies he rethinks about his feelings about her


Nick who thought he was going to die by Scott all of a sudden woke up in his bed "dad mom Scott!" "Scott? who's Scott" "honey i think he has a high fever we should keep him from school" "okay,Nick honey you need to stay in bed me and daddy are going to the store you want anything?" "no" "okay"

Nick's mom and dad left after then heard a rock hit the window he went over to check it out and he saw Bebe on a tree branch "what the hell do you want?" "i wanted to see you" "well you can't cause i'm sick and i need to see the new Terrance and Phillip so fuck off" he closed the window and

flipped Bebe off "wow what a fucking whore".He went down stairs and watched tv when Token,Jimmy,and Craig walked in "what up my niggas" "s-s-s up homie" the four watched T&P all day intill Nick got a text "huh it's from Bebe" it said "hey y have u not gone to the dance :(" "oh shit !" he rushed out

the door and went to the school where he met Bebe "Nick you hurt my feelings over at your house" "oh uh okay i'm sorry" (even though he didn't mean it "alright lets go in".Nick and Bebe went inside and saw many people in there even Kyle who was standing in the back with out a person to dance with

Red was with a old friend,Kevin Stoley Wendy was with Stan who was rushing to get out of there so many people there "okay Nick i need to pee stay here" Bebe went to the bathroom "man i could be watching T&P right stood there for a while and right when he was going to ditch Bebe came

back from the rest room Mr Mackey the DJ started talking "alright kids i'll be playing the song I Want Crazy by Hunter Hayes maky" Stan was talking to Kevin "dude this blows" "yeah Red forced me to go cause her boy friend broke up with her so i'm the only chance with her" "bale?" "yeah".Half of the

boys left while the girls cried in the bath room,Nick was about to leave when the slow dance came on and a bunch of teachers came with all the boys hanging by their saw Bebe came to him "come on" Nick followed Bebe and he didn't know what to do so he just put out if arms,but Bebe

hugged him and slowly walked round Stan was puking all over Wendy during the dance and Kevin was slightly happy cause he could brag to his friend that he slowed dance with a and Nick slow walked all over the room,then Bebe looked at Nick's lips and kissed him with Nick's eyes wide open

and as this was happening Nick's friends watched from the door "wow he did it" said Craig "that's my fucking boy" yelled Token "wow me and my girlfriend never sl-sl-sl bahh me and my girlfriend never slow walked before" his friends watched while Nick felt sick "oh shit i don't feel so good" when all

of a sudden he puked blood all over Bebe and passed out "oh my god!" Bebe started screaming and holding his body when she saw a shadow "he-hello?" when the shadow ran at her showing to be a deformed Scott Tenorman he ran and hit her right in the head showing a huge gash in her

the kids started to run but Scott shut the door before any one could get out "you are all my bitches!" he shot Kenny right in the face "all my god Scott Tenorman killed Kenny!" "you bastards!".Scott carried Bebbe and Nick out of the gym,but Nick slowly opened his eyes and he was in the classroom he

was in "alright Nick you tried to escape now tell me where Eric's body is or i kill your girlfriend" said Scott with a terrible lisp "Nick plea-" "shut up!" "uh i don't know but please don't kill her i-i-i I LOVE HER!" "well sorry champ but time for her to die so say good bye asshole!",right when he was going to kill

Bebe a SWAT team came in and shot Scott so many times that all that was left of him was a gorey bloody mess of his body "boy are you okay?" "yeah" the SWAT team brought them to their parents and it was the next day after that and Nick and Bebe were in the hospital and Nick was thinking what he

said the night earlier man why did i say that shit i don't love her but i ahh fuck it i love her i have to admit it!.Nick asked to go to the bathroom and when he was in there he cried about Bebe "i'm turning soft god danmit i used to be a asshole but i-i-i love her though her eyes,her talking,her every thing is

perfect!" he got up and got back into his bed,but as he was taking a nap he saw Kyle over him "asshole you took my girlfriend now i'll take you" he grabbed a knife and stabbed him "ahh shit!" "ahh god!" "oh Tweek it's just you" "ah jesues you scared me!" "oh okay it must be a dream" Nick looked

and he saw Bebe sleeping "Bebe Bebe" "huh what?" "Bebe i think Kyle is trying to kill me" "what? why" "cause i think he's angry about something" "oh crap" "what?" "Kyle he used to be my old boy friend and ever since he has gone crazy since i broke up with him" "wow" Kyle and Bebe talked for a while

when Stan came in "oh hey fatboy" "dude Nick Kyle is going crazy" "what?" "yeah he has already killed like five people so he was put in a mental ward and plus he is trying to escape and saying stuff like NICK IS GOING TO DIE IN MY ARMS!" "wow" "yeah so look out" Stan was 1 in the morning and

Nick and Bebe were sleeping but as that was happening Kyle had escaped the mental ward and he went over to the police station and stole Scott Tenorman's body,he took it to his room cut open his belly,took out all his organs,got some metal,put some of the metal in his belly,cut of some of his skin

and covered it with robot parts,and then he powered him he called him Scott Tenorman 2000 "Scott can you hear me?" "yes master i can hear you loud and clear" "Scott i want you to kill Nick Hanes" "who's Nick Hanes?" "Scott Nick is bad kill him at Hell's Pass hospital" "alright master" the new rebulit

Scott Tenorman slowly walked to the hospital while Kyle was thinking about Bebe and got a text from KyleTheBeast it said "you will fucking die tonight and you better be ready faggot puss cake"...

Chapter four one

Chapter five coming soon


End file.
